


Delicious

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [18]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Tron Kink Meme, energy transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: He's tried other sources. He's tried to drink from the springs the rebels hail as miracles, power sources from the Users. He's tried the drinks at the End of Line. He's tried bathing himself in the strongest purification available.Nothing ever works.
Relationships: Clu 2/Rinzler (Tron)
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 7





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3162.html?thread=1601370#t1601370) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

Games never take much effort. More than usual runtime, but even his crowd-pleasing acrobatics come easily to his system than most would think. It's the chases that really get him - the rebels, weaving their way through the Grid, setting traps and destroying paths to attempt to get him off their trail.

They never escape.

He rarely returns from a chase without a stuttering power level. Rinzler knows his Programmer can see it, can tell from the moment he walks through the door due to the lag in his steps, the low level of light being emitted from his circuits.

He's tried other sources. He's tried to drink from the springs the rebels hail as miracles, power sources from the Users. He's tried the drinks at the End of Line. He's tried bathing himself in the strongest purification available.

Nothing ever works.

His Programmer beckons him over and he half-limps towards him, slow but steady. The effort it takes to move is phenomenal and he wonders how some survive without energy for cycles. Rinzler immediately takes his place, kneeling before the Programmer, letting out a rattling sigh. He can sense more than hear it as the other guards are dismissed from the room, leaving them alone as a gloved hand massages the back of his neck and his helmet is released.

He flicks his eyes up to Clu's face, knowing what he must look like. Mussed, eyes half-lidded, slowly panting. The Programmer's described it before as the second-most tempting face on the grid - second to the face he makes with his cock down his throat, that is. He must be correct as Clu pulls him upward enough to press their mouths together, gently exploring his teeth with his tongue and causing Rinzler's energy processes to kick into gear. The panting increased, cycling the tiny amount of energy he could squeeze from Clu's saliva through his system.

A deep laugh resounded from his Programmer as he pawed needily at his chest, pulling himself closer and nuzzling his crotch, mewling. His system was pounding with need, begging already for more though he could not form words. Clu wound a hand into his hair, tugging gently, moving him away for long enough to derezz the important piece of his suit. Rinzler moans, lapping up the side immediately, whining as his Programmer keeps him from immediately sucking it into his mouth.

Another chuckle, breathless, and then Clu lets him go, Rinzler lunging forward and down to let his full length sink seamlessly into his throat. He stays there momentarily, swallowing around the deliciously thick heat and feels a sharp tingle as a drop of precum rubs its way into his system. Slowly, slowly, he slides off, tongue flattening along the bottom to tease along sensitive circuits. He can feel the moan that resonates through his Programmer and he continues until he's just touching the tip before sucking him back in. A hand tightens in his hair again and he groans, unable to touch himself while his priority was energy.

He speeds quickly, eager and unable to resist. Clu's second hand joins the first as another one of those tantalizing moans rumbles through him and then his hips are thrusting up, pushing him into Rinzler's throat again. The program relaxes, letting his master hold him there and thrust harsh but slow, swallowing when he's fully inside to maximize his pleasure. Before long he feels the first pulse, an electric charge passing along through his Programmer's unit, twitching from his throat. He swallows again and Clu thrusts again, holding him flush against his hips as he groans and pulses once more.

There - there it is, the first surge of that same orgasmic energy into his own system, making him dig fingers into thighs and almost convulse as it flows down his throat. It's thick and hot and his circuits glow bright with the new, sudden influx of power. He would scream but Clu's cock is still thick in his throat, and as another pulse of energy finds its way into his body he writhes, pushing forward even more as if trying to meld himself with his Programmer. Within moments it's over, touch leaving his hair even though he does not move, Clu still sunk deep into his throat. His system buzzes with the overload of energy, every movement grinding against him as he slowly pulls himself away, panting as he is finally able to again, shivering.

His Programmer traces the line of his jaw with one gentle finger, smiling as he looks up to his face.

"Taste good, pet?" He laughs as Rinzler moans, shaking again, circuits burning.

Because he knows it's _delicious._


End file.
